


【龙嘎】入戏

by alyssazhang



Category: Chinese Musician RPF, Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 细节和剧情都是编的哈，假的都是假的！！！这里大龙有女朋友所以不道德预警！！Rent排练的时候练功房随便开一开而且并没有开起来的滴滴
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 10





	【龙嘎】入戏

阿云嘎在整理他的裙边，说是裙边，其实是根本不知道从哪里找来的一块碎花破布，遮不住任何东西，劲瘦修长的腿就晾在那里，恶俗的豹纹都藏不住芭蕾舞者流畅的肌肉线条。郑云龙不敢明目张胆的看，只敢从镜子里瞟几眼。

他的女朋友在旁边叽叽喳喳讲着什么东西，身边几个人都笑了，连桌子那头的阿云嘎都笑了。郑云龙回过神来跟着笑了几声，但大家都看得出来他在走神，除了阿云嘎。

阿云嘎还在埋头理裙子，没在看他。

郑云龙有些吃味，阿云嘎是他的室友，是他的老班长，是他的“荧幕情侣”，虽然没头没脑，但是他总觉得在阿云嘎那他该是特别的独一份。

阿云嘎做什么都用十分功，演戏也是。有一次和郑云龙吃饭，吃着吃着眼泪就流下来了。郑云龙吓了一跳，看见阿云嘎还是那个阿云嘎，只是往日锋利挺拔的眉眼全都绞碎成了娇矜和柔情，分明是Angel的样子。

后来郑云龙逐渐习惯了阿云嘎随时练习入戏的状态，但这事还是有点怪。虽然他没有时时刻刻都调着嗓子，但往日内敛谦逊的老班长举手投足都多了几分Angel的傲气和柔软。郑云龙三年来第一次发现阿云嘎的欧式大双眼皮里藏的全是情，整的他也多入戏了几分。

郑云龙眼眶在深夜里发红，他已经好久没自慰过了，不知道为什么幻想女朋友白生生的胸脯再也没法让他硬起来。他十分不情愿地去看对床的阿云嘎。他每天排练运动量大，已经熟睡了，侧躺着能看见塌下去的腰窝。郑云龙想起白天搂着这把腰的触感，一点也不软，像一张弓，纤细柔韧但蕴含巨大的力量。他的嘴唇即使没涂口红也是红艳艳的，粉红的脸颊盖着薄汗，连手肘都是粉的，最后那个借位的吻的时候，眼眶也是红红的，鼻尖也是红红的。阿云嘎是冷白皮，郑云龙觉得他以前一直是黑的白的，现在怎么突然处处都泛着红。他懊恼地射在手里，心在胸口砰砰直跳。郑云龙长这么大，不说事事都顺心意，却从来没有这么难受却又无从下手的憋屈时刻。

他急迫地想做点什么，破坏点什么，以证明什么。

排练已经进入最紧张的日子，阿云嘎的角色动作表演特别多，于是夜里练功房就常常能看到阿云嘎踩着十多公分的高跟鞋跳上跳下。郑云龙也在，郑云龙当然在。

那天他们练完，楼里的人都走的差不多了。阿云嘎站在桌子边换裤子，左右也没有旁人，一伸手就是一片白花花的大腿。

郑云龙就是这时候靠近的，阿云嘎的身量是那么纤细，轻易就能压在桌子上。

阿云嘎本来看不见郑云龙狼一样的眼神，只当他是在开玩笑，正要打闹回去，笑就僵在了脸上。都是男人，他清清楚楚地知道抵在他股间那团又热又硬的东西是什么。

“大龙……”阿云嘎嗓子有点哑，或许是唱了一整天的原因。他试着从桌子上撑起来，郑云龙却像山一样不可撼动。

郑云龙不敢松，他怕松了他的嘎子就会逃走，逃的远远的，永远也不会在星期一的早上叫他起床了。

他往前顶了顶，身下的身体又僵了几分。阿云嘎还在试图和郑云龙讲道理，“大龙，别闹了，一会保安要来扫楼了。”

“那我们快一点”阿云嘎脑子也乱哄哄的，还没反应过来这是什么意思，郑云龙的手就绕到他前面，隔着仅剩的一层布料覆盖上那处还软着的肉。阿云嘎一下慌了，他和大龙平时形影不离连上厕所也一起不错，但还从不曾越过这条线。阿云嘎气血上涌，声音一下就带上了点哭腔。

“大龙，大龙，别这样，”

别哪样？郑云龙在心里笑，身下的人扭得厉害，手里的物件却硬了。他几近粗暴地握着阿云嘎的阴茎撸动。郑云龙不知道他想要做什么，他不可能真的在这操阿云嘎，他甚至不知道男人该怎么做爱。但他只是想要狠狠地揉捏这个人，使他流利的线条破碎，用呻吟取代他鸟儿一样的歌声，挤出眼泪和精液，再折巴折巴揣到上衣左边的口袋里。

这种想法没有意义，因为郑云龙没有任何一件衣服左边胸口有口袋。

阿云嘎已经没在挣扎了，镜子里他白生生的屁股在空气里颤抖着，已经被掐出了一道道红痕。他还踩着粉红色的高跟鞋，被郑云龙压着不得不屈起长腿，眼眶湿湿红红的，额前的碎发都一绺一绺地粘在一起，看上去可怜极了。郑云龙看着，下手就更重了几分。

阿云嘎又开始叫大龙了，他的声音像是在蜂蜜里泡了一整夜，又黏又甜，完全变了味儿。郑云龙脑子一热，恨不得全射到阿云嘎肚子里。

但显然他不能，于是阿云嘎的屁股上就沾满白色的液体。阿云嘎腿软的不行，也射在郑云龙手里。

阿云嘎用那团不能看的碎花裙边擦掉身上的液体，郑云龙想上手帮忙，被阿云嘎一把拍开。走廊传来脚步声，是守楼大爷，阿云嘎换了裤子就要走人，丝毫没有想和郑云龙说话的意思。郑云龙拎着那双鞋跟在后面，一路沉默地回了宿舍。

tbc（？或者没有）


End file.
